1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a store sales proceed depositing machine, more particularly relates to a store sales proceed depositing machine which is installed in a store to manage and store sales proceeds of a store.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, store sales proceed depositing machines have sometimes been installed in stores to allow sales proceeds to be directly deposited and managed. These store sales proceed depositing machines count the deposited store sales proceeds, store the cash in a cash storage unit, and send processing data on-line to a management center of a cash logistics company. The management center remits funds on behalf of the store to a financial institution based on the processing data of the store sales proceed depositing machine before retrieving the cash from the machine. The cash in the cash storage unit of the store sales proceed depositing machine is retrieved by the cash logistics company at a later date and compared against the processing data received by the management center. This type of service of cash logistics companies is becoming increasingly necessary along with the rise in crime.
Such a store sales proceed depositing machine, however, suffers from the problem of increasing the expenses of the store since the store is required to install such a machine and pay for the cash retrieval service. Therefore, a store sales proceed depositing machine which processes deposits of store sales proceeds at a lower cost has been desired.